Protector
by XxCagedBird
Summary: Dean never heard of the town Silent Hill nor did he ever think the town was ruled by an evil cult. He encounters a young girl named Alessa and he knows he must protect this child from the hell of the town. Dean refuses to believe that she is connected with the hellish cult within the town and refuses to let her die.
1. Author Note

This story takes place during Silent Hill. After playing the games for years I feel like when Alessa was in the hospital after being burnt that her other soul (not Cheryl) stayed in Silent Hill trying to find The Flaurous so she can stop her mother. Just like in Silent Hill origins, just imagine Dean as Travis. Yet, I'm taking a different approach and having Alessa speak instead of being silent. I want them to have a bond by the time my story concludes.

Dean will be working alone on this mission.

Characters:

Alessa  
Dean  
Dahlia  
Harry Mason  
The Order  
Lisa

Please be warned that this story will deal with gore, blood, murder, and extreme feels. Read at your own choice.


	2. The Town & The Rabbit

_I have a new mission for you._

Those words shouldn't be anything new to the supernatural hunter; however, it came from someone who usually doesn't give them missions. It came from Castiel. The angel. Dean has his hand on the steering wheel of his 1967 _Chevy Impala. _His music is blasted to _Don't Tread On Me _by Metallica, one of his favorite bands. His eyes stay on the road due to the heavy amount of downpour falling from the sky. Yet, he turns his head only for a moment when he passed a large green sign that read SILENT HILL 4 MILES. His vivid green eyes return on the road as he remembers the events from earlier today.

* * *

"_Have you ever heard of the town of Silent Hill" The angel asked the hunter who was applying shaving cream against his face. Dean just shook his head and began to run his razor against the shaving cream on his face._

"_No. Why?" He asked simply._

_Cas just stared at him while he shaved his face with a raised brow, "Why do you put that cream on your face?"_

_Dean just sighed loudly in annoyance and looked at him, "The town. What about it!?"_

_Cas blinked and nodded, "Right. The town of Silent Hill is where you need to go for your next hunting mission. Within the town if a murderous cult called The Order, this cult has managed to summon some of hell onto the physical world."_

"_How?" The hunter questioned as he saved one side of his face._

"_Probably due to satanic worship. It gets worse. The cult believes that their 'God' can be summoned through a person's body, a chosen holy woman. The cult's priestess is trying to summon their so called God onto the physical world through a human sacrifice…more like a child sacrifice," the angel trailed off towards the end._

_Dean stopped shaving his face and looked at the angel, "Child?" He questioned with a bit of venom within his voice._

"_Well yes, but I'm not certain. You need to go to this town and stop this cult, or it could be the end of the world you know it as," the angel stated and then placed his hand onto Dean's shoulder which caused the hunter to peer over at the man. "Dean, I must warn you that the town you know your sins…and might try to trick you and at times even __**punish **__you. You must keep calm and alert at all times, or you will become a lost soul within the hell. Do you understand? __**Trust no one. **__Will you be taking Sam?"_

_Dean just smirked and removed the angel's hand, "Hey it's me, remember." He then shaved off the rest of the shaving cream and touched his now shaven face. "And no, I can do this myself. How bad can one little cult be?"_

_The angel shook his head, unsure how the human could be so confident and was about to place his hand onto the hunter but Dean stepped back with his hands up in defense. "Last time you did that I couldn't poop for a week. __**I'll drive."**_

* * *

Dean's flashback ends when he sees a large sign that is old because the paint is chipped away and a single crow sits upon the sign even though it is pouring down rain. The sign reads _**Welcome To Silent Hill. **_The moment he passes the sign, a chill runs down his spine but he ignores it. Then, to his surprise the rain stops. Just stopped. As if someone just turned the sink faucet off. However, something happens that he cannot ignore.

His car just stops working.

"Come on baby don't give up on me," he murmured to himself.

Dean's emerald eyes widen and he removes his key from the car ignition and places them back into trying to start it, but nothing happens. He tries again, and nothing. Dean reached over to the backseat and grabbed his Colt and a shotgun, then strapped them onto his back along with extra bullets. Slowly, Dean got out of his car and walked to the front of his precious baby. He lifted the hood of his car up and everything seems to be working perfectly fine. No smoke is coming from the engine, nor is there anything wrong with it.

So, why did the car just stop working?

Dean then looked towards the sky when he felt something faintly touch his shoulder. An eerie fog takes over his surroundings and snow begins to fall from the heavens. His fingers touched his shoulder and the snow sticks to his fingers. He rubbed the texture and his green eyes narrow. This is not skin. This is human flesh. How is it falling from the sky is the question.

He closed the hood of his car and turned towards the open road. Seems like he is walking now. He begins his walk through the fog. The fog is so thick it is difficult to even see the yellow lines on the pavement. It is also so quiet that the only sound he can hear is his own footsteps that move against the pavement below. He doesn't like this one bit. There are no sounds, no birds nor the wind. The only thing is the fog and the falling of human flesh. His footsteps leave an echo as well.

He felt like he was walking for hours until he finally spotted another car in the fog. He quickly jogged over to it, hoping to find another person. He groaned when he found out the car was empty. The driver's door and backseat door were left wide open. That cannot be a good sign. It seemed the car got into an accident because the front side isn't looking too good. Dean also noticed a small doll in the back seat and he remembered what Cas said earlier that day, "_more like a child sacrifice." _

Dean's green eyes darker from the thought and he begins to jog through the fog which seems to thicken with every step he takes. As he jogged he could faintly hear the sound of sirens from the side along with the sound of growling, like an angry dog's growl. He just ignored it, figuring his mind is playing tricks on him or something. Then, he sighed out of in relief when he spotted a gas station, he must be entering town. He walked over to the station and the fog slowly started to clear up, but it was still looming around him. The gas station's windows are broken so he climbed through the opened window and slowly walked around the empty station.

"Hello?" His deep voice echoed through the station. Obviously no one is here, the place looks abounded. The inside is completely destroyed with displace cases pushed over along with food on the ground. He noticed the resister is open and it looks like someone took all the money.

On top of a table is a map that reads _**Silent Hill. **_Now, Dean isn't one for maps but since he is unfamiliar with the place and it is foggy, this should come in handy. He picked it up and looked down at the map. The town is pretty big he has to admit. There are tons of buildings but one catches his eye from the start. Balkan Church. It is located on the corner of Bloch St and Bachman St.

Where else would be a cult be? In a church, of course. He smirked and folded the map into his back pocket. Then, the sound of a window breaking is heard to his left and he quickly grabbed his shotgun and turned to face the sound. In front of him is a flying creature that looks like a pternondon and has a large wingspan. The flying monster lets out a screech and flies over to attack Dean. Yet, Dean is ready for him and pulls the trigger on his gun, a bullet goes right through the monster's wing and it cries out in pain. Dean cocks the gun and shoots it right in the face, the monster falls right to the ground with dark blood falling from the wounds.

He inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly. What the hell is that thing!? He walked over to it slowly and leaned down to study it. It is defiantly not like any animal he has ever seen before in his life. It must be a monster that The Order summoned, that has to be it. Dean placed his gun back into the holder and walked out of the station through a broken window.

Once back onto the streets he looked right and then left, he came in from the left so he needs to head to the right. He slowly walked down a sidewalk, the fog looming over him. As he walked he heard the growls of an animal once again. He grabbed his shotgun, keeping it by his side as he walked. Before Dean could react, a creature jumped through the thickness of the fog and its jaw open, ready to sink its teeth into his shoulder. Thanks to years of training, his reflexes are so quick that he dodged the attack. The creature landed on its feet and slowly circles Dean. Dean aims his gun and shoots the creature in the chest, which caused the monster to howl in pain. Dean cocked his gun and shot once more, the creature fell to the sidewalk, dead.

He then leaned down to examine the body. It is a dog, but unlike any dog he has ever seen. The dog's body seems to be inside out because it's physical appearance is only flesh. Also, the dog has a very long tongue along with huge fangs. It is filthy.

He stood up and then heard more growling from the fog. He can't waste all his bullets; he has only been here for five minutes and already used four bullets. The only thing he can do is run, he runs through the fog and the growling turns into howls. A demon dog lunged out of the fog but missed Dean. Another one lunged from the fog in front of him, but Dean dodged the creature easily. The two dogs begin to chase after him but then stop when the human disappears into the thick fog.

He slowed his jog down to a walk when he reached a sign that reads **Toluca Lake-Right. **Dean is softly panting from his run, but something within his stomach tells him to go to the lake. He jogs down a dirt road, the fog slowly clears up dramatically and he can see trees line across the dirt road. In fact, the fog has cleared up so much he can see that the trees are pines. Then in front of him is a brown rabbit that stares at him and quickly runs off down the road. The first animal he has seen since he arrived at this hellish slows down once he spots the large lake covered in fog and in the distance is a observation platform. He walked over to it, careful of his surroundings but there are no sounds. Just the sound of his footsteps can be heard.

He walked around the observation platform only to find abounded cars with rust covering them. They must have been here for a long time. The hunter then leans on the railing and looks down at the water below. He pulled out the map from his back pocket and studied every building, memorizing where the church is and where it is near. The town is so large, but where are all the people? That is the question that lingers over his mind.

He placed the map back into his pocket but he paused, he could feel someone or something watching him. Slowly, he grabbed his gun and turned around quickly. Nothing is there.

"My mind is playin' tricks on me," he whispered.

He then walked back towards the dirt road but could feel the sense that someone was watching him once again. He turned his head slowly to the left and his green hues widened. Standing in the grass is a little girl with a dirty blue dress on holding a white rabbit. She has long dark locks that have soft waves within them and she has bright blue eyes. The two stand there, staring at one another and slowly the little girl placed the rabbit onto the grass, allowing the creature to run off into the forest. The girl turned to watch it run off.

Is this the reason why he came down to the lake? To find this little girl?  
In the pit of his stomach, he knows that she might be the only innocent human within this town.


	3. Faint Touch

"_If you ever enter my mind  
Stay there, you'll live  
Defend it off and fool them all  
Stay there, you'll live  
Defend it off and fool them all"-Chevelle_

Dean just stared at the little girl who is still staring towards the forest. Why is a little girl out here by herself? The better question is, why haven't those monsters eaten her alive yet? He placed his shotgun on his gun holder; he doesn't want to scare her away. That is the last thing he wanted. Slowly, he walked over to her but when his foot stepped onto the grass the girl's head jerked over towards him. For the first time since he arrived at this hellish town, a gentle wind blows through his hair. The wind caused the girl's dark lock to gently fly through the air. Dean looked up toward the sky and then back at her. Her crystal hues had panic written all over them, so Dean took a step back putting his hands up in defense.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he whispered towards her.

He took one step forward and she took one step back, her large crystal eyes glued on him. Dean sighed softly and extended his hand towards her. The young girl's eyes peered down at his hand and shook her head, taking another step back. Dean kneels down onto his knees, keeping his hand stretched out toward her.

"I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said once more. The girl just stared at him and slowly took one step toward him, but only an inch. Dean moved only a little but the girl stayed still. Perhaps talking would help.

"What's your name?"  
The girl did not respond and the wind stopped abruptly. Dean grumbled to himself. The silence in the area will probably drive him insane in the end.

"My name is Dean," he said gently towards her and the girl just watched him carefully. Maybe if he keeps talking, she will speak back to him. Or, what if she is mute and cannot speak?

"Why are you out here? You shouldn't even be here, this place is evil. Haven't you seen those monsters in the town?" he said softly as he took another step towards her, but he feared she would step back but she didn't. "You need to be home with your family, don't you have a family?"

The little girl stared down at him and ever so slowly she shook her head. It wasn't a verbal answer, but at least he got her to answer one of his questions. His heart dropped when she shook her head. Great, he can't just leave her out here. She will get killed by those monsters he encountered earlier. Dean took another step towards her, now he is only an inch from her. The girl's crystal hues don't have fear written on them, they are calm and gentle. Dean has never seen eyes like hers before.

"Take my hand," he spoke softly, with a voice he didn't even know he owned. His hand gently touched one of her fingers and the girl stared down at her petite hand. Dean could have sworn that he felt a shock from her hand; also, her hand is so cold. As if she is dead, and just a shell of a body. "I'll protect you from the darkness." He reassured her.

The girl's eyes widen at his word and she took a step back, withdrawing the hand he touched to her chest and shaking her head. Then, they both looked toward the forest when the sounds of church bells are heard in the distance. They are muffled, but the sound is enough to send a chill down his spine. How can the sound of church bells be heard? When he was in the town, there was no one but himself. Dean then looked back to where the girl was but she is gone. As if she wasn't even there to begin with. He quickly stood up and looked around desperately for the girl, but she is no where around the platform of the lake.

Was she even there to being with? Was his mind just playing games with him?

No, she was there. He knows it.

He then sighed to himself and ran his hand through his brown hair. Perhaps he should check out where the sound is coming from. Maybe there are real humans hiding in building, after all, he wouldn't blame them with all those monsters running around the town. He walked back to the dirt road and the fog begins to loom over him once more.

As he walked down the dirt road, the little girl emerged from the forest and watched him walk away, back into the hellish town of Silent Hill. The little girl stared down at her hand that he ever so gently touched and then looked back at him. Her blue eyes stare at his back and then she closes her eye lids, "Dean…." She said to herself and then she was gone, disappeared into the thickness of the fog.


	4. The Church

"_In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me"_

-24, Jem

* * *

The fog seemed to be thicker when Dean reached the main stretch of the town. Silence engulfed the air once more, and he can only hear the echoes of his footsteps. Yet, as he took another step the sound of church bells fill the air once more. He paused and reached into his back pocket to draw out the town map. The town is huge but he remembered that he spotted the church back in the gas station on the map. His finger traces down the streets until he found it once again, Balkan Church. It is located on the corner of Bloch St and Bachman St. Dean placed the map back into his back pocket and walked towards the sidewalk, or at least hoping he is walking towards a sidewalk.

Thankfully, he was going the right way because the fog cleared up around a street sign that reads, **Matheson St.** Good; he is on the right way because this street emerges into Bachman Street. Dean continued his walk, and holds his shotgun in his hand. As he walked, he keeps his guards up because last time he was here there were dogs walking around, hungry for human flesh. However, this time he doesn't hear the sound of howls. He jogged through the fog, but stays on the sidewalk that way he will know when he reaches a new street.

Dean held his shotgun within his firm hands, ready for any monster or demon that emerges from the fog. The sound of heavy footsteps can be heard to his right and he stopped walking, he then lifted the gun to his face, ready to shoot whatever comes from the fog. The sound of soft moaning can be heard within the fog along with faint footsteps. Then, a monster emerged from the fog and Dean took a step back when he saw it. The monster's appearance is enough for the hunter to look to the side but keeps his shotgun held up in his face. The creature is covered in its own flesh, in a straight jacket fashion and its whole body twitches violently with every step. Dean did not wait to see what it does so he shot it once and the creature released high-pitched wailing noise as it stumbled back but then it opened his mouth and spewed a spray of mist. Dean quickly covered his face but the mist coated his arm and a extremely painful feeling took over. The creature can split acid! Dean groaned from the pain but fought it back as he shot the creature once more and it dropped to the ground, dead. The hunter placed his shotgun back into its holder and gazed at his arm. The acid melted half of his sleeve around his elbow and left a slight wound, but nothing too bad.

Dean then opened up a small pocket on his leather jacket where he keeps some of his shotgun bullets, he is running low. He needs to find more if he going to survive in this hell. He jogged through the fog, staying on the sidewalk and when he reached the end of the street, the church bells begin to ring once again. Dean turned his head toward the sound and followed the melancholy sound. As he walked he heard footsteps behind him which caused him to slow down and the footsteps behind him did the same. Perhaps he is just hearing his own steps. God, this place will drive him into insanity in the end. He jogged toward the church sound and the footsteps behind him did the same and then he felt a gust of wind from beside him which caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Something ran past him, that's what caused the wind. He looked around him but did not see anything, nor did he see anything.

He is going crazy.

The church's bells get louder with every step he takes and Dean turns towards the sound of the bells but when he turned his green eyes widen. The little girl was standing a few feet from him and to his disbelief; there is no fog around her. Her long locks lay over her torn blue dress. He walked over to her and she took a few steps back into the fog.

"NO!" He shouted toward her which caused her to gaze at him, "Don't go…" he said more tenderly, he didn't want to scare her off again. "I told you this place was evil, why are you here? You're gonna get yourself killed," he said sensitively and the girl just stared up at him. Dean walked closer to her but she took another step back which caused him to sigh loudly. Why is she so scared of him!? He just wants to help her.

"Listen, let's go to the church-" he stopped talking when he noticed her little body started to tremble. Is she scared of that word? Or, is she scared of what is there? He put his hands up in defense and contuined to speak to the girl,"to the church, don't you hear the bells. Someone is there…and maybe you can stay with them, and be safe. It isn't safe for you out here," he told her as he walked closer to her.

The girl just shook her head as she walked into the fog, her hands trembling and then she disappeared into the fog.  
"WAIT!" Dean shouted and ran to where she disappeared, but she was gone. Dean looked around for her but found nothing. He inhaled loudly and then exhaled little by little. He lost her, again! She's going to die out there with those demonic like creatures running around. He could never forgive himself if he found her small body drowned in her own blood. He turned toward the hum of the church bells and remembered when he said the word, church, she shook her head. Why doesn't she want to go there? Is she trying to warn him? No, maybe she is just scared of churches. There is someone in there making those bells ring, and he needs to find out who it is.

The hunter shook his head and ran his hand down his face as he made his way to the church bells. When he reached the church the fog slowly lifted away and he is standing in front of a church. A sign is in front of the church that reads _**Balkan Church, **__the goddess will grant you entire Paradise._ Dean snorted at the message and walked up the cement steps, and when he placed his hand onto the wooden door the bells stopped suddenly. He gazed up the top of the church but pushed the door inside, and walked into the church.

The church is pretty small with four rows of wooden benches and in front of the church is a table with a silver bucket along with a large red book that is opened in front of the bucket. Dean's green eyes noticed a cross upon the wall but he was shocked to see the cross upside-down. These people are obviously not Christians. Yet, the sign gave it away with the word _goddess._

"I've been waiting for you," a woman's voice echoed through the small church and Dean quickly turned to see an elderly woman standing beside the table. She has on a long red/brown dress with a white under touch and no shoes upon her feet. Along with a vile of such over her grey hair. Dean stared at her and pointed to the ceiling.

"Were you ringin' those bells?" He asked cautiously.

The woman nodded, "Yes, like I said, I've been waiting for you."  
"Me? Why?"  
"I am Dahlia Gillespie. I've had visions of you coming to our revered town and trying to help us," she said simply as she walked closer to him. "I'm taking it you've noticed the creatures lurking in the town?"

"Yeah," he said. "And what, are you the only person in this God forsaken town?"

The woman glared at Dean, "This town is holy, do not speak about it in such a vile tone. And there are others to witness the new beginning of a new era."

Dean blinked his eyes at her words. New era? It sounds like something a person from a cult would say. However, he just needs to play this game of cat and mouse with her a little longer. 'Are there other people here?" Dean asked.

"Some have stayed to watch the new beginning of paradise," she said softly. "They stay within the shadows and in our other sanctified church."

Another church? Perhaps he should look for that church after he leaves here. The woman stared at Dean and then a small smirk appeared on her worn out face. "Your assistance may come in handy," she said plainly.

"With what?" He asked.

"Well," the woman walked away and back to the table with the book and bucket. Her elderly hand running against the lace ontop of the table. "I've noticed another man around here, saying he lost his precious daughter, Cheryl. I don't trust him, and he never had a child named Cheryl. She was always ours to begin with, our child. He may try to take the holy mother, the one I need to complete Paradise-"  
Dean stared at his boots, a little girl? Could it be the one he has met several times? No, it can't be because she 'said' that she did not have a family. Is there another little girl lost in this hellish city? Holy Mother? What is she talking about?

"I need this Cheryl and I need the other little girl," Dahlia said softly, waiting for his reaction. Dean's whole face grows into darkness from the words, 'other little girl'. She's referring to the girl he met today, the innocent child who is probably dead by now from those monsters lurking in the town. He refuses to let anyone take her, especially this insane woman.

Then his emerald eyes expanded remembering Cas' warning from earlier.

"_The cult's priestess is trying to summon their so called God onto the physical world through a human sacrifice…more like a child sacrifice,"_

This woman is the priestess! He needs to kill her now before she gets away and kills an innocent child. Dean slowly raised his hand to his gun strap but instead of reaching for his shotgun, he reached for his Colt. He isn't sure if this woman is a human or a demon in a human form. The woman had her back turned to him as he did this action and he leisurely pointed the gun at the back of her head. His vivid green hues staring at the back of her head.

"You're extraordinary Dean," the woman continued to speak with a soft laugh in her voice and Dean looked at her when he said his name. He never told her his name.

His finger slowly rests on the trigger. "I'm afraid this man might meddle with my plans ," she then paused and pulled something out of her pocket of her dress. "And I am afraid you will interfere with my plans as well." Before Dean could pull the trigger a figure dressed in a robe wearing an animal mask knocked Dean over the head with a brick, causing the hunter to fall to the wooden floor. His vision slowly blurs into darkness but he watched as bare feet walked over to him until his vision turned into darkness.


End file.
